China's Moments
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Small shots with China and moments he had to get through with during his semester with everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my friend wanted another APH FF with just China so here it is. **

**ONE-SHOTS WITH CHINA CHAPTER 1!**

**To You: RocketFrog**

**From Your Best Friend: Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own APH! **

**Chapter one: Skiing**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Snowy Mountain Skiing~<strong>_

China stared at the big mountain, his eyes following the small dots of people skiing down. Clutching at his panda bear doll, he made an determined face.

"I'll also ski down that mountain!" people around him looked at him with weird and worried expressions.

"Dude, you should stay insi-" but before America could get his sentence complete China had disappeared, leaving just a dusty figure of himself.

~õ~

Now standing on the top of the snowy mountain with skis and poles, he stared down. "Ayah.. This is really high.." he said, glancing a bit more over the edge. "Maybe to high-aru." starting to slide backwards he thought he could maybe ski somewhere there it wasn't to high or steep. But instead he crashed into something hard and warm. Hearing a irritated gruff, China opened his eyes to stare into big red eyes of a.. "AYAAAH~ A BEAR!"

A roar came from the bear which made the now terrified China fly over the edge of the mountain. "NOT KAWAII-ARU!" swishing past skiers, who looked after him with weird expressions.

"What's with him?" someone asked his friend.

"Dunno, just trying to flirt with the girls I guess." the friend answered.

~õ~

Later in the evening, China slowly walked inside ski hotel, and he looked like crap. "Finally-aru.." he gasped and then collapsed on the floor. "No scary bears here.. ayah.."

"Well, it looks like China had some fun today." England said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one, hope you liked it (: <strong>

**These one-shots will be short, but maybe some will be a bit longer, well, until next time! :D**

**Read & Review, I love all kind of reviews! :3**

**Love F-T-K**


	2. Chapter 2: Movie

**Chapter two of**_** China's Moments**_** is up! :D**

**Thanks to: **_**MeiMeiaru8 **_**for reviewing ^^**

**Chapter two: Movie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Movie Night~<strong>_

Okay, it was Friday evening and that means; scary movies, popcorn, coke and just be lazy.

"What film to see?" he asked himself, his to long sleeve hanging under his chin when he but his palm under it. Scanning through the shelves of DVD movies his eyes caught something very interesting. "Pandaaaaa!" he exclaimed, taking the movie over to the lady behind the desk he laid it down. "I want to rent this movie-aru." the lady behind the desk looked down to the DVD.

"Are you sure that you want to rent _this _sort of film, sir?"

"Yes, I am sure!" he again made a exclaimed call. The lady gave him a curious eye.

"Okay, that will be 80yen."

~õ~

Excited China put the movie disc into the DVD and then jumped on the sofa. Hugging his panda doll close he on the 'play' button on the remote. The intro to the movie rolled up on the screen, making him even more excited.

_The animal called panda have always fascinated humans. And in this movie you will follow…_

China's eyes widened when he saw the name of the movie appear on the screen, making his face turn pale. "THIS WASN'T WHAT I WANTED TO SEE-ARU!"

_The Pandas Breeding Season_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, poor China ;P well I thought it was funny, what do you guys think? Leave a review and share with the world~ :D<strong>

**Love F-T-K**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Dango

**Yo! Long time no see, guy! ^^ gosh, it's been FOUR month since I wrote any Hetalia stuff :/ das ist nicht gott XD**

**Anyway, thanks to you who reviewed and faved this story~ (: love you guys!**

**Chapter three: Old Dango**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Old Dango~<strong>_

A sudden unpleasant smell reached China's nose and he thought he would throw up. It seemed to be that nobody else in the conference have noticed it yet and the panda loving country started to feel even more sicker the more he sat there.

"So I believe that the oil industry should move over to-"

"AYAH! WHO FARTED!" China cut off America in the middle of his sentence.

.

.

.

Everyone in the room shocked stared at China who's eyebrow ticked like a clock.

"What's with you, China?" Germany asked him with a cocked eyebrow. "Ate something bad?"

"Is it just me who smell this! It smells like rotten dango-aru!"

Japan suddenly put his fist down into his other open hand. "I may know what's causing the odor."

"Then tell us." France blew a hand to the side, making his blonde locks to flow in the air, sparkles hitting England in the face.

"I gave China's panda some old dangos."

.

.

.

"That's not kawaii-aru… now my house is going to stink rotten dango forever!" China cried and smacked his forehead down on the table. Beside in his bag sits his precious panda and happily chugs down the last bit of the old dango.

"Not forever, but I suggest you put some French perfume in your house." France said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, funny ;) or what did you think? <strong>

**You wanna know why I got this idea? Well, my father and brother ate garlic-food yesterday and they farts and burps so the whole house stink like hell T_T **

**Don't forget to review! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
